


S

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-18
Updated: 2003-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	S

"C'mon, Lex! Help me out!"  
  
"Clark, you are the one who threw a temper tantrum. I cannot be blamed for your broken computer."  
  
"Why can't I borrow your computer? I have a four o'clock deadline!"  
  
"You might have thought of that before throwing my Walt Whitman collection around. Anyway, I'm utilizing my computer right now."  
  
"God! What a nightmare! Lex, I really don't think I'll be able to type an entire article without that particular letter."  
  
"True, it might be a challenge, but it can't be that difficult if our girl did it. Now quit pouting and get to work!"


End file.
